


Tay Chơi

by caochon03



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, X-Men RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Trai bao, X-men - Freeform, bá đạo phúc hắc công x tiểu mỹ dương quan nhân thê thụ, cross-over, mcu - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Ryan là một tay chơi, còn Tom là người làm việc tận tình nhất của gã.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Tom Holland/Ryan Reynolds
Kudos: 6





	1. Gặp Em

**Author's Note:**

> ‼️ Truyện viết theo chủ đề đường phố thác loạn của phương Tây nên có những hoạt động miêu tả trong fic không thực sự phù hợp với thuần phong mĩ tục người Việt Nam cũng như người châu Á, nếu cảm thấy mình phù hợp với nền văn hoá phương Tây không ảnh hưởng gì thì hãy tiếp tục, còn không thì bỏ qua và đi tìm truyện khác để đọc.
> 
> Thằng au viết Ryan Pool bá đạo phúc hắc đến level max sẽ đè ép Tom Spidey tới tấp, ai chịu được cảnh ngộ này thì cứ đọc =)) Khẩu vị Spideypool của thằng au này phải như thế =))
> 
> Fic này lạ lone, đọc không nỗi thì back =))

Ryan Reynolds là một tay chơi nổi tiếng của làng Hollywood, à không, là một diễn viên "cùn", gã ngoài việc đóng phim trên trường quay các thứ thì cuộc sống về đêm của gã là cả một bầu trời phiêu lưu mạo hiểm.

Đã sáu giờ tối, khi tất cả mọi hoạt động ở công sở đều tan ra, gã phiêu du khắp nơi, lăng xê hết mọi ngóc ngách đường phố không nơi nào không có dấu chân của gã. Đến cả loạt quán bar, con hẻm, dân bụi đời còn biết và in hằn tiếng tăm to lớn thế nào của Ryan.

Ryan như thường lệ là vào trong một quán bar nơi các diễn viên Hollywood ăn chơi ở đây.

Gã đặt chân vào trong, trước mặt gã là nguyên một hội chị em bạn dì khốn nạn của gã đang quẩy tưng bừng, đa phần là diễn viên bên X-Men, Marvel. Họ rất thân với Ryan, còn nhiệt tình giúp đỡ gã nữa nên phải nói là số Ryan may mắn thật.

"Ryan, mày tới rồi hả, vào lẹ đi có mấy con hàng ngon kìa." Hugh Jackman rủ gã, hoá ra hôm nay là ngày được hàng rồi, công nhận muốn đem về quán bar thì mất hơn cả tháng trời bởi câu dụ thì không có dễ gì, còn bị đám cớm soi mói nên khó chịu lắm.

Gã nháy mắt bật cười, "Hơn tháng trời rồi, tốt đấy. Bên MCU, X-Men hay DC?" Gã thắc mắc.

"Toàn MCU không thôi nha mày, trai gái trẻ trung xinh đẹp cũng hơn mười đứa đấy." Hugh bật mí. "Nhưng mà hàng DC và X-Men chưa nhập về được, bị bọn cớm khốn nạn giữ lại hết rồi." Hugh nói thêm.

"Thôi vậy cũng được đi, ít ra là bên mình chưa có ai bị gì hết là được rồi. Tao vào trong kiểm tra đây." Ryan thở dài và nói, sau đó được Hugh dẫn vào.

Tại một góc tối của quán bar, nơi các diễn viên trẻ cũng ăn chơi sum tụ tại nơi này. Có khoảng mười người trong số đó, do vừa mới xin được cát xê nên tạm thời chưa có tiền đành phải vô đây.

"Để coi... Morena Baccarin." Gã đọc tên, trên đó có viết giá cả. "Một đêm giá 1000 đô. À mà thôi, cũng bình thường chán." Gã nói trong khi người kia ngồi chờ không có vui vẻ gì mấy.

Rồi gã đến người này người kia, đều bị gã săm soi đến tỉ mỉ không một chút hà tiện nào, đến khi gã chuyển sang hàng của con trai thì cũng vậy, không ai biết gã là một người toàn tính luyến ái, gã yêu được mọi giới tính bất kể nam nữ hay bê đê ô môi chuyển giới gì, gã cũng thích cả.

Ánh mắt của Ryan dao động đến khi dừng lại tại một chàng trai khôi ngô vừa 22 tuổi. Gã mới dừng lại và chuyển sang soi kĩ người đó, gã tiếp tục đọc cái tên trên được treo trên cổ.

"Tom Holland."

Người đó giật mình khi đến lượt, cậu bất giác run sợ khi biết có người chú ý đến mình. Cái nháy sắc lẻm vô cùng tinh tế của Ryan trải dài từ ánh mắt, gương mặt bầu bĩnh trẻ con, lỗ tai nhỏ như trẻ con của cậu, rồi đến thân hình ốm và thon gọn nhưng thừa chất nào đó, trông vẫn khoẻ mạnh như thường. Gã mới soi tiếp vòng eo phần lưng của cậu, tất cả đều đẹp đến từng chi tiết. "Em này dễ thương đấy. Để xem coi..." Ryan nhận xét, và nhìn tiếp giá cả.

"Những 3000 đô/đêm? Nô nô tiếc thật." Ryan thốt lên vì bất ngờ.

Hugh đứng từ bên ngoài nghe được liền đi vào, anh nhìn thấy Ryan băn khoăn một cậu con trai mới lớn liền hỏi, "Sao thế, có chuyện gì vậy?"

"Cậu này nhìn hoàn hảo đấy mà giá hơi chát xíu thôi." Ryan giải thích.

"Ừm, nhưng cậu ta là dân mới, nếu anh muốn mua ngay thì có thể pass lại rẻ xíu." Hugh nói.

"Tôi muốn mua dứt cậu ta luôn." Ryan không chần chừ gì nữa, gã đã đợi ngày này rất lâu rồi nếu để lỡ thì đánh hụt hi vọng rồi.

"Cậu ta sẽ rất mắc, số tiền của mày sẽ lớn dữ lắm đấy." Hugh thở dài.

"Tao sẽ trả hết, tiền cát xê của tao dư sức mua không thành vấn đề gì." Ryan nói. Hugh mới kêu ông chủ của quán dẫn hai người lên lầu trên để thương lượng.

—————

Ryan lên lầu, ở một căn phòng rất là sang trọng, nơi đây chỉ có mình gã và Tom, gã bắt đầu ngồi xuống nhìn chằm chằm vào Tom.

"Chào em, em có thể giới thiệu đôi chút về bản thân cho tôi được không. Tôi rất là thích em đó." Ryan mở lời nói chuyện với Tom.

"Dạ, em là Tom, Tom Holland, em là một diễn viên mới bên MCU, do chưa được đạo diễn đón nhận vào phim nên em đang rất là thiếu tiền ạ." Tom thành thật, cậu cũng có một chút hơi lo.

Ryan nhận thấy, gã bèn bật cười. "Không sao, đang thiếu tiền thì giờ sẽ có tiền, về nhà với tôi, tôi sẽ bao em tất cả." Gã nói, xong lấy ngón tay vuốt lên cằm của cậu. "Nhìn gương mặt em đi, cũng rất xinh đấy, em có kinh nghiệm lần nào chưa?" Xong rồi gã chuyển sang âu yếm, vuốt phần lưng của Tom.

"Dạ chưa lần nào, lúc em còn được đào tạo ở điện ảnh Los Angeles thì em cũng được hướng dẫn qua rồi nhưng chưa được thật thôi." Tom nói.

Ryan đắc chí, "Vậy cũng được đi, chưa có kinh nghiệm cũng được, chỉ cần em biết là tôi vui rồi." Tom khẽ giật mình chút, cậu tính nói gì đó thêm nhưng Ryan chồm tới mút lấy bờ môi của cậu, cậu bắt đầu thở gấp.

**-HẾT CHAP 1-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tặng fan Spideypool một fic RPF.


	2. Chỗ Trống

Ryan Reynolds hôn Tom Holland dần ngày càng thô bạo hơn, gã không ngần ngại trút bỏ từng mảnh vải trên người gã và của cậu, gã sau khi chấm dứt nụ hôn nồng cháy đó liền chuyển sang mút ở hõm cổ sau cậu, cậu khẽ rên nhẹ sau đó liền đưa tay hỗ trợ gã kéo tuột dây thắt lưng và quần tây sang chảnh đó, lộ trước mặt cậu là một cái dương vật đã cương sẵn từ lúc nào, nó nhô lên làm giãn quần lót của gã lên một cục.

Lúc Tom để ý một cách trừng mắt vào vật ấy của Ryan, gã mới chấm dứt cuộc dạo đầu. "Cho tôi thấy khả năng của em đi." Gã gợi ý.

Tom cảm thấy run người, cậu cố gắng đưa hai tay của mình gỡ cái quần lót trong còn sót lại của gã, thì lộ ra hoàn toàn là một cái dương vật dài rõ rệt, cậu nuốt nước bọt và bắt đầu đưa nó vào miệng và mút lấy của gã, gã cảm thấy vòm họng của cậu cực ấm, của con trai lại lạ so với mấy người phụ nữ của gã. "Giỏi lắm, tiếp tục như vậy." Gã không quên ưỡn mông của mình và đẩy vào trong tận cổ họng của cậu để giúp cho sự kích thích dương vật thêm to hơn.

Đến khi gần đạt đỉnh, gã mới mau chóng rút cái đó ra và đẩy cậu qua một bên, nhìn lại phần dưới thì đã dài hết cỡ, gã không quên đổi tư thế cho cậu ngồi lên người gã, tay còn lại tiện thể đeo lá chắn vào.

Sau khi đeo xong, gã khẽ bôi trơn, cho hai ngón tay của mình vào cậu thật nhanh. "Ahhhhhhh" Cậu hét lên vì quá đột ngột.

Gã phát hiện tiếng hét liền nói, "Chưa đâu đừng vội." Nói rồi gã đưa thêm ngón thứ ba ngón thứ tư, cái lỗ của cậu đã lớn hết cỡ xong gã mới rút thật nhanh, rồi lau chỗ ngón đó lên chiếc khăn tay gần bàn.

Khi bắt đầu tiến đến phần dưới đã thông rộng của cậu, gã mau chóng đưa dương vật của mình vào sâu bên trong của cậu, lúc này cậu đã không còn đau nữa mà thay vào đó là cảm giác nhột nhạt lạ thường. "Rồi nhảy ếch đi." Ryan nói, Tom bắt kịp liền làm theo, cậu nâng mông của mình lên xuống một cách uyển chuyển, gã nhìn cậu với ánh mắt đầy sự tận hưởng, "Tốt lắm, nhanh hơn chút nữa." Ryan nằm đó nói rồi khuyến khích cậu làm nhanh hơn cho gã mặc dù việc nhảy ếch thụt dầu kiểu này cái chân của cậu chịu sẽ không lâu.

Chân của cậu bắt đầu mỏi mệt, cậu thở một cách thảm thiết, cậu vừa nhún người vừa gầm gừ rên rỉ, "Dừng được chưa... tôi sắp..." Tom than thở.

Gã coi như không nghe thấy cứ để cậu nhún tiếp như trò chơi, đến khoảng vài phút thì cậu quỳ xuống không thể làm được tiếp, "Tốt lắm, giờ tiếp tục." Gã đỡ cậu thật nhanh và tạo tư thế nằm ngửa.

"Ahhh..." Gã tét mông cậu một cái thì phần dưới đã đỏ ửng lên trông mềm mại cả, gã nhìn thấy một cách thèm thuồng.

Gã đỡ hai chân của cậu lên và chống tay gã xuống, sau đó cúi người tiến sát phần đầu của mình lại gần cậu, "Giờ Deep Impact nhé." Tom khẽ giật mình vì sắp sửa có chuyện kịch liệt hơn nữa, cậu nuốt nước bọt, mặt cậu méo xệch và đỏ hoe vì xấu hổ. Ryan mau chóng đưa ngược cái kia vào trong và bắt đầu cuộc đẩy gậy, tốc độ ban đầu vừa phải nhưng mau chóng chuyển sang nhanh hơn và có phần thô bạo, miệng gã tiếp tục khiêu khích phần cổ dọc đến cằm và ngay đằng sau lỗ tai của cậu.

"Không... sướng quá... nhanh hơn nữa đi." Tom tiếp tục rên rỉ đến ứa nước mắt, cảm giác kì lạ này đã làm đôi chân và phần dưới của cậu mẫn cảm và thích thú chịu không nỗi, không biết có phải do vô tình hay không cậu đã khiến cho Ryan trở nên nhiệt tình hơn.

Hơn ba mươi phút sau, căn phòng sang trọng bây giờ tràn ngập những âm thanh vô cùng nhạy cảm, drap ga giường bắt đầu bung và tuột ra, cả hai con người kịch liệt đến đỏ toàn thân, nhìn từ bên ngoài vào thật là dâm mĩ, Ryan khẽ rên và hít thở sâu, cảm thấy phần dưới của mình đã đủ mẫn cảm, gã mau chóng rút ra khỏi bao và ngừng lại, sau đó đỡ người của Tom lên và đặt nó, một dòng dịch tinh trùng trào ra và đi vào sâu trong cổ họng của cậu, tay của gã còn lại không quên kích thích nốt phần dưới của cậu, nó cũng ra theo và gã hứng trọn chỗ đó.

Tom nằm im một chỗ và cố nuốt lấy dù rất là nặng mùi, cậu cố gắng giữ tỉnh táo nhưng không lâu sau đó thì ngất đi.

Ryan vệ sinh sạch sẽ xong, gã mặc quần áo của mình vào và tiện thể xả khăn tay với khăn tắm, một mực đỡ người cậu và lau chùi sạch sẽ như báu vật, sau đó lấy quần áo của cậu mặc vào và dùng hai tay ẵm trước mặt rời đi khỏi căn phòng đó.

Trên đường về, trời đổ mưa khá to, gã mau chóng lấy xe của mình và dẫn đi, giờ này đã khuya nên có lẽ gã về nhà ngủ sớm.

_"Tom Holland, em chính thức là của tôi."_

**-HẾT CHAP 2-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toàn những tư thế khá phổ biến bên nước ngoài và bất kể nghiệp dư cỡ nào cũng có thể thực hành.
> 
> Tom trở thành người làm việc tận tình nhất của Ryan kể từ đây, nhưng mọi chuyện không dễ dàng như vậy đối với gã...


	3. Phi Vụ

Từ ngày Ryan Reynolds dẫn Tom Holland về nhà, cậu và gã ngủ chung một căn phòng, gã cũng không cần phải mướn người làm nữa, gã chỉ việc đưa bộ đồ người hầu cho cậu* rồi sai vặt cậu làm nhiều thứ, những việc trong nhà mà gã vốn không tự làm nổi, may mắn thay là cậu vẫn giỏi khoản này từ khi sống tự lập lúc mới sang Mỹ đến giờ.

Tối khuya nào gã đi làm về đều tống khứ cái chân giữa đó vào mông cậu, ngày qua ngày như vậy cậu cũng quen và thở dài. Bù lại thì Ryan sẵn sàng chi tiền cho Tom đi đây đi đó, thích mua sắm cái gì tuỳ thích, tiền cát xê với mức lương Hollywood hạng A của gã nhiều đến nỗi chi còn không hết nên gã hào phóng lắm. Số hưởng như vậy cậu không muốn bỏ đi dù cảm giác cô đơn thật.

"Chủ nhân, anh có muốn ăn uống gì không, tôi làm cho." Đến phòng khách nơi gã đang đọc kịch bản và xử lí giấy tờ, Tom nói.

"Lấy trà cho tôi là được, chút đường." Ryan nói nhưng mắt vẫn chăm chú nhìn giấy tờ.

"Dạ..." Tom thở dài liền ra khỏi phòng khách.

Gã đang sắp xếp lại chỗ kịch bản lại và ghi chú trước lúc diễn, nhìn đồng hồ chắc có lẽ là 9 giờ, gã tính sẽ ra ngoài xem tivi đến 10 giờ rồi lên lầu hành sự như mọi hôm, bỗng có một cú FaceTime trong điện thoại, gã nghe máy, trên màn hình là Hugh Jackman đang gọi.

"A lô, tìm tao có chuyện gì không Hugh?" Gã mở lời, tay cất giấy tờ vào ba lô.

 _"Nguy rồi Ryan ơi, quán bar của chúng ta đã bị tấn công, và bọn cớm tới bao vây, tao đang ở bên ngoài ngay góc hẻm nhìn thấy và không thể làm gì được cả, mày tới đó liền đi."_ Hugh nói xong và vội tắt máy, Ryan chưa kịp trả lời thì nhìn lại thì ngắt mất, gã bắt đầu cảm thấy lo lắng.

Tom Holland tranh thủ pha trà xong chuẩn bị đem lên cho Ryan bỗng thoáng chốc cậu bị gã ném cho một bộ quần áo sơ mi, gã nói rất nhanh và có phần khẩn trương. "Mặc vào nhanh đi." Gã vội vàng.

"Dạ...?" Cậu bị một phen bất ngờ chưa kịp hiểu ra chuyện gì cả, gã hối lẹ quá cậu liền tăng tốc một tí và cởi bỏ bộ đồ người hầu, sau đó mặc vào.

Ryan nắm tay Tom chạy ra ngoài thật nhanh, chờ tí, gã cảm thấy có gì đó sai sai nên buông tay ra rồi nắm cổ tay của cậu kéo tiếp, gã ra xe nổ máy chạy đến quán bar, cậu cũng không nói gì vì thiết nghĩ gã đang bực chuyện gì đó.

\----------

Ở quán bar, họ cùng nhau bước xuống xe và nhìn đằng sau hẻm thì tìm ra Hugh đang làm dấu, ông chỉ thẳng vào những chiếc xe cảnh sát và một nhóm Cục Điều tra Liên bang Mĩ FBI ở đó, đồng thời họ phát hiện ra Michael Fassbender (quản lí cũng là ông chủ của quán) và những thành viên khác đang bị áp giải lên xe.

"Khoan đã!" Ryan chạy tới, gã hấp tấp nói tiếp. "Đừng bắt ông ấy, trong chuyện này chắc chắn có hiểu lầm, có người đã hại chúng tôi."

"Anh là thành viên của câu lạc bộ diễn viên "cùn" bên Marvel à, số ma tuý được phát hiện ở đằng sau các tấm gương trong nhà vệ sinh của quán." Nam cảnh sát tên James McAvoy nói. "Vì quán này thuộc quyền quản lý của băng nhóm các người nên các người cũng phải chịu trách nhiệm. Đưa anh ta, chủ của quán đó, ngồi ở đằng sau với tôi." Cảnh sát McAvoy kêu binh sĩ cấp thấp ưu tiên chỗ rồi quay lại tiếp tục nhìn Ryan.

"Trách nhiệm gì ở đây? Ma tuý được phát hiện trong nhà vệ sinh dành cho khách mà." Ryan giải thích.

"Nhưng khách là của quán các người, nhà vệ sinh cũng ở trong quán của các người, ai biểu quản lí không kiểm tra kĩ càng chi?" Cảnh sát McAvoy phân trần.

"Anh nói chuyện mắc cười quá, quản lí ở quán của chúng tôi chỉ có một, sao có thể quản lí hết hàng chục khách hàng ra vào mỗi ngày, còn các nhân viên thì luôn bận rộn ngày đêm, hơn nữa bọn họ đều sử dụng nhà vệ sinh riêng ở trên lầu chứ không sử dụng nhà vệ sinh dành cho khách." Ryan không hiểu mọi chuyện thế nào, nghĩ đến quán mà thấy lo lắng.

"Bây giờ anh nói nhiều quá làm cái gì? Mọi lời phân trần chúng ta về sở cảnh sát rồi tính sau." Cảnh sát McAvoy không định tiếp tục liền rời khỏi.

"Đi thì đi chứ, tưởng tôi sợ sao!? Hugh, chúng ta chuẩn bị gọi luật sư đến!" Ryan tỏ ra oai hùng làm Hugh cũng phải ngạc nhiên, thật ra là gã đang lo muốn chết nhưng giả bộ nghiêm chỉnh vậy thôi chỉ để lấy le tạo ấn tượng.

Sau mấy tiếng ở sở cảnh sát làm giấy tờ, thuê luật sư minh oan nhưng đều vô ích vì có những file mà camera quay được đều bị ai đó xóa một cách bí ẩn nên không có bằng chứng nào chứng tỏ quản lý và nhân viên của quán bar không có vào nhà vệ sinh dành cho khách, vụ án còn đang mù mịt thì trời lại trở sáng. Ryan và Hugh được cho phép về còn Fassbender vẫn đang bị tạm giam, quán bar thì bị đình chỉ cấm hoạt động cho tới ngày điều tra xong vụ án.

Ryan và Hugh mệt mỏi đi ra khỏi sở, gã quay đầu lại thấy cảnh sát McAvoy, nam cảnh sát đang đứng nhìn gã một lúc rồi sau đó đến chỗ của Fassbender điều tra, gã cũng nhẹ nhàng đáp lại bằng sự thất vọng rồi quay đi.

**-HẾT CHAP 3-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xuất hiện hai ông chú James McAvoy và Michael Fassbender, nghe nói có mùi gian tình đâu đây, thử đoán xem =))
> 
> Chú thích:
> 
> * Bộ đồ như hình chap. Ảnh từ Trận Chiến Ánh Sáng, Tom trong vai phụ tá của Edison - Samuel Insull. Phim khởi chiếu từ 26/07/2019 ở Việt Nam.


	4. Đằng Sau

"Chán thật..." Ryan Reynolds ra ngoài xe thì thấy Tom Holland nằm gục ở đó, vừa nghe có tiếng động thì cậu tỉnh dậy lại.

"Chủ nhân... chuyện này tôi có liên quan gì đâu chứ mà bắt tôi đi theo anh?" Tom thở dài.

"Có liên quan chứ, nhờ em giữ xe giùm cho tôi thôi, khuya bảo vệ về hết rồi, ai giữ xe?" Ryan giải thích rồi bắt đầu lái xe dẫn cả hai về nhà.

Vừa về tới nhà, Tom quay lại làm tiếp những công việc thường nhật như mọi khi, hôm nay là ngày thứ Bảy thì Ryan được nghỉ khỏi trường quay, gã cảm thấy thảnh thơi chút.

Gã mở tivi nằm ườn trong phòng khách, ngồi xem được ba mươi phút bỗng chán, thấy Tom đem cà phê và điểm tâm sáng đến đặt trên bàn thì gã sáng mắt. "Em... lại đây."

"Dạ..." Cậu nghe thấy liền đáp lại.

"Ngồi xuống." Cậu nghe tiếng của gã, gã chỉ cái đùi của mình và cậu đặt mông liền ngồi lên. Gã nhanh chóng kéo tuột chiếc quần lót trong của cậu lộ một cặp mông căng tròn, gã vỗ mạnh lên nó, tiện thể kéo khoá quần của gã xuống, sau đó đưa cự vật đã dài sẵn vào trong cái lỗ của cậu, bất quá cậu liền rên một tiếng. "Rồi tận hưởng đi." Gã xoay người của cậu lại, giờ mặt cậu và gã đối diện nhau, cậu nghe theo đành phải nhún người lên xuống, tốc độ nhún của cậu tỉ lệ thuận với tiếng rên của cậu to hơn hay nhanh hơn, tay ôm lấy cổ của gã. "Ừm tốt lắm, ah... đã quá." Ryan tận hưởng khoái cảm do tự cậu làm ra, sau đó gã dùng miệng kích thích vùng cổ của Tom.

Hơn mười lăm phút sau, hai người đang mân mê khoái cảm và bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi nhễ nhại, bỗng tivi đưa một cái tin:

_" Tin khẩn cấp, nam cảnh sát James McAvoy của Tổ hình sự đã bị thương nặng cách đây hai tiếng, chiếc xe của anh bị những kẻ lạ mặt đứng sau nổ súng tấn công đến rỉ xăng và phát nổ, rất may mắn là cảnh sát McAvoy vừa kịp lao ra khỏi chiếc xe và chiếc xe phát nổ ngay sau đó làm anh bị bỏng rất nặng, chúng tôi có mặt kịp thời để cấp cứu thì phát hiện phần hông của nam cảnh sát chảy rất nhiều máu. Hiện phe cảnh sát đang điều tra rõ chuyện này, nhiều người đặt nghi vấn cho rằng vụ án này có liên quan đến vụ bắt ma túy tối qua tại quán bar do băng diễn viên ăn chơi quản lý. Hiện anh McAvoy đã vượt qua cơn nguy kịch và rất có thể anh sẽ bị liệt ở chân vĩnh viễn. Xin gửi lời chia buồn cùng anh McAvoy, biết ơn những gì anh đã cống hiến trong thời gian qua. "_

"Cái gì nữa đây?" Ryan rùng mình, mắt trợn lên, gã vội bật dậy và kéo khoá quần của mình lại, nhìn thẳng vào tivi.

"Sao lại như vậy chứ?" Tom cũng đứng lên và kéo quần lót lên lại.

"Không lẽ gã cảnh sát đó bị ám sát sao? Rốt cuộc ai đã làm ra chuyện này vậy, giấu ma tuý hại người ta thì thôi đi, còn hại luôn cả người vô tội, rồi làm cho mình bị dính thêm vụ án này nữa." Ryan không tin được những gì mình vừa nghe thấy, toàn thân gã như bất động.

Bỗng thoáng chốc, cuộc gọi điện thoại đến với tay của Ryan lần này là Hugh Jackman báo tin.

"Ryan! Ryan! Ryan! Mày có ở đó không, tao đang bị bọn của Ed Skrein* truy sát, tao phát hiện ra được đằng sau mọi chuyện rồi, là bọn chúng gây ra tất cả, bây giờ tao đang lên núi phía Bắc của thành phố ở ẩn không về được, có gì nói tiếp tại sắp mất sóng rồi, bye!"

Xong, Hugh lại tắt máy để Ryan đang lo nay còn thêm lo, gã thờ thẩn suy nghĩ bỗng quay sang nhìn Tom, gã lại gần và ôm cậu một cái thật chặt làm cậu hoảng hốt sau đó đặt hai tay lên vai cậu, trong lòng rất ngại để nói ra. "Em..." Gã run rẩy.

"Dạ, chủ nhân?" Tom quan ngại đáp.

"Em hứa sẽ làm chuyện này vì tôi chứ?" Gã nói vòng vo.

"Dạ được mà chuyện gì ạ?" Tom hoang mang.

"Tôi... tôi sẽ... Tôi sẽ biến em trở thành sát thủ của tôi!" Nói xong rồi Ryan nắm tay Tom, à không, Ryan sực nhớ và chuyển sang nắm cổ tay của Tom và kéo cậu đi thật nhanh không cho cậu kịp trả lời.

—————

Ryan dẫn Tom dọc thành phố Los Angeles đến một góc núi, rồi dẫn cậu đi vào trong một khu cách biệt với thế giới bên ngoài, tại đây gã gặp được người bạn cũ** của mình buôn bán vũ khí, đồng thời huấn luyện các thành viên của mình trở thành những xạ thủ sát thủ bách phát bách trúng, bắn và chém không trượt phát nào, kì lạ hơn nữa là họ đào tạo rất nhanh, chỉ vỏn vẹn khoảng một tuần là có thể ra lò được ngay. Nhờ tin này mà Ryan có thể yên tâm, đồng thời gã cai quản Tom, giám sát mọi hoạt động của cậu để nắm sự tiến bộ.

**-HẾT CHAP 4-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Chú Ed Skrein là diễn viên đóng vai phản diện (Francis Freeman/Ajax) trong Deadpool, kẻ làm phụ tá cho tiến sĩ điên đã đột biến Wade Wilson trở thành một dị nhân rất bền, thông qua chương trình khai thác sức mạnh của Wolverine (Weapon X), khiến anh gần như bất tử nhưng đổi lại là bị tâm thần cũng như nhan sắc bị bay màu, sau đó hắn bỏ trốn mọi hậu quả, rồi tìm cách tiêu diệt Deadpool nhưng nhờ khả năng đột biến mà Deadpool vẫn sống nhăn răng và chuyện xảy ra thế nào đó mời đón xem "Deadpool" nếu bạn chưa coi.
> 
> Nhưng mà bị tâm thần vậy phim mới có nhiều trò vui để xem và đem lại tiếng cười cho khán giả chứ nhỉ *clap* *clap*.
> 
> ** Đoán xem người bạn cũ đó là ai nào?


	5. Sát Thủ

_"Một, hai, ba, bắn."_ Tom Holland nghe chỉ thị qua tai nghe, đồng thời cậu thực hiện pha bắn theo khẩu lệnh và trúng ngay hồng tâm. "Tốt lắm, giờ sang khu B tiếp tục."

Người bạn cũ của Ryan Reynolds được giới thiệu là Jake Gyllenhaal, cũng là một diễn viên nhưng lại rất thích chơi thiện xạ để kiếm tiền tay trái, tin cậy vào người bạn tốt này Ryan thấy rất nhẹ nhõm, sau khi đào tạo cậu xong, gã sẽ đem cậu đi dẹp đám kẻ thù gây oan nghiệt cho gã. "Công nhận mày giỏi thiệt, Jake. Đào tạo được tay súng ở đây nhanh vậy thật không biết nói như thế nào cho hay, dù tao có là tay chơi nhiệt tình cỡ nào cũng chưa biết qua vụ này." Ryan đứng bên cạnh Jake lấy cùi chỏ vỗ lên vai, gã khen ngợi nhiệt tình, mắt không quên nhìn màn hình huấn luyện.

"Có gì đâu đừng khách sáo, tình huynh đệ cốt cán của nhau mà lo gì." Jake bật cười, "Cậu con trai này là ai vậy, mày quen được ở đâu thế, nhìn mặt cậu ta cũng xinh phết đó." Jake thắc mắc, không quên tắt mic đi.

"Là Tom, Tom Holland, bên Marvel, là tao rước ẻm về ở quán bar, hiện chưa có việc làm chính thức nhưng tạm ở nhà tao làm người hầu thôi." Ryan nói.

"Mày với cậu nhóc đó ở với nhau thôi sao?"

"Ờ ừm, có hai tụi tao thôi." Ryan ho khan rồi cảm thấy hơi nhạy cảm.

Jake nghe được, nháy mắt liền tò mò, "Mày với cậu nhóc đó có... có gọi là 'xếp hình' lần nào chưa." Jake hỏi, trong lòng rất ngại, thiết nghĩ là mình đã đánh mất liêm sỉ rồi.

Nhưng Ryan không hề giận xíu nào, "Rồi, ngày nào cũng như vậy cả, được hầu với được phát tiết không phải hạnh phúc biết nhường nào sao?" Gã nhẹ nhàng đáp.

"Hạnh phúc như vậy phải biết giữ, con người như cậu ta hiếm có lắm đừng có vội mà đánh mất, như tôi với ai đó*..." Jake cố nói chuyện quá khứ nhưng lại im vì không muốn nhắn lại.

Tom qua khu B tiếp tục là phần bắn súng, đợi nãy giờ vẫn chưa có hiệu lệnh nên cậu tạm nghỉ một lát, Tom nghĩ trên kia Ryan đang nói chuyện gì đó với người huấn luyện kia nên không đoái hoài tới mình, cậu thở dài.

Nói chuyện xong, Jake cũng quên mất đang tập đến đâu, liền nói: "Bỏ súng xuống và lấy kiếm bằng gỗ. Rồi đến chiến trường C." Nghe thấy hiệu lệnh cậu đột ngột rời khỏi khu B.

Đến chiến trường C, do áo ba lỗ trắng của cậu đã đẫm mồ hôi để quá trình luyện không gặp khó khăn về sức khoẻ, cậu cởi ra, đồng thời nhặt lấy kiếm gỗ phía dưới chuẩn bị tiếp. "3, 2, 1, tấn công."

Tom khom người xuống, trước mặt cậu là một bày người máy đang tiến tới, "Graghhhhhhh" Cậu nhào đến tung kiếm đập phá số máy móc đó, đồng thời phô diễn tài lách né điệu nghệ của mình và tiếp tục như vậy cho đến khi hết thì dừng.

—————

"Cố lên còn một ngày nữa thôi..." Ryan lại gần và ném chai nước cho cậu, cậu bây giờ đang với bộ dạng mệt mỏi trừng mắt.

"Chủ nhân, anh thấy tôi như vậy bây giờ có vẻ vui lắm đúng không?" Tom nói.

"Vui chứ sao không, nhìn em tiến bộ như vậy tôi thích chứ." Ryan ngạc nhiên.

"Anh có biết trong lòng tôi tức chết cỡ nào không, hơn sáu ngày qua anh chỉ nhốt tôi, cho tôi ăn bánh mì với gặm quả táo, uống nước lã thôi, anh có tàn nhẫn quá đối với tôi không." Tom phẫn nộ.

"Không, không, tôi không có dụng ý như vậy, chương trình như thế buộc tôi phải nghe theo. Yên tâm đi, xong xuôi rồi về nhà mọi thứ sẽ như cũ." Ryan nhìn Tom cố chấn an cậu.

"Nếu tôi giúp anh lần này, anh hứa sẽ thưởng tôi thật nhiều chứ?" Tom an lòng một chút nào đó nhưng không thể chịu được

Ryan tiến tới ôm cậu, "Hứa!"

—————

Đúng một tuần lễ trôi qua, Hugh Jackman vẫn đang chờ đợi Ryan tới giúp đỡ, ông đang ở nhờ tạm với một người nông dân tên là Jennifer Lawrence**, cô gái này đồng ý sẽ giúp đỡ Hugh nếu ông giúp cô làm những công việc trang trại, chăm sóc gia súc tại đó.

 _"Sao lâu quá ta?"_ Hugh thầm nghĩ, ông đang cho đàn gà của cô Lawrence ăn, trong lòng vẫn còn đang chờ đợi ai đó sẽ đến cứu mình, ông cố nhìn xung quanh để kiểm tra xem có ai không thì sau đó đeo khẩu trang giấu nhẹm gương mặt đi.

Khi vừa cho đàn gà của cô Lawrence ăn uống tắm rửa xong, Hugh tranh thủ quay vào trong căn nhà ẩn nấp tiếp, ông nằm trên ghế dựa để nghỉ ngơi, sau đó nhắm mắt lại.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Chưa chợp mắt được vài phút, bỗng có tiếng hét thất thanh ở bên ngoài của cô chủ nhà, ông bất giác ngồi dậy và ra ngoài cửa quan sát thử.

"Cô Lawrence, có chuyện g...?" Đang đi được nửa đường thì một con dao kè cổ đe doạ khiến ông phải dừng chân, nhìn lại thì thấy có sự hiện diện của kẻ thù.

**-HẾT CHAP 5-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dạo này Wattpad bị khùng. Btw, Ryan tự nhận mình muốn là Sugar Daddy của cu Tom đó nha, "I am willing to play Tom Holland's father, anytime. Even his grandfather."
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/585961638247777/posts/1265832463594021?s=100001567976790&sfns=mo
> 
> Bài hát chủ đề: Part of Me - Katy Perry
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuwfgXD8qV8
> 
> Chú thích:
> 
> * Ai đó chắc bạn nào cũng quen rồi nhỉ? Những bạn chưa quen mình gợi ý cho: All Too Well.
> 
> Nghe xong câu của Jake nói hẳn là Ryan đã nhận ra phần nào đó của gã đối với Tom rồi, như thế nào xin mời đón đọc chap sau nha mọi người.
> 
> ** Chị này đóng vai Raven/Mystique trong X-Men nha mọi người.


	6. Đổ Máu

"Hugh đã đưa cho tôi một cái địa chỉ, ngay ở khu Falling Springs." Ryan Reynolds trên đường lái xe cùng với Tom Holland, gã có cảm giác điều gì đó không hay đang xảy ra.

"Một tuần rồi không biết ông ấy có sống sót không thưa chủ nhân." Tom ngồi bên cạnh, không quên trang bị súng ống, tàn đao đồng thời che gương mặt của mình lại như một ninja.

"Cũng không biết nữa."

Nhớ đến Ed Skrein, gã nghĩ ngay trong quá khứ, khi gã bị thương do lĩnh đạn trong một vụ đấu súng, gã có nhờ Ed Skrein giúp đỡ nhưng hắn lại lòng dạ nham hiểm, sau khi chữa lành xong, hắn tính tiêm một mũi thuốc gây mê để đem đi tẩy não đồng thời thuần phục gã như một con cún, biến gã làm tay sai của mình như bao nạn nhân khác nhưng không.

Ryan chống trả hắn và bỏ chạy. Biết chuyện, bệnh viện sa thải hắn rồi hắn trở thành một gangster khét tiếng có thù oán với bên gã, mọi phi vụ đều một tay hắn làm. Gã thiết nghĩ nên dạy cho hắn một bài học để hắn không đến nữa.

—————

"Còn lời gì để nói nữa không?" Skrein đứng trước mặt Hugh Jackman và Jennifer Lawrence, cả hai người đều quỳ xuống, hai tay bị trói ra đằng sau, đồng thời bị tay sai của hắn kè con dao ngay cổ.

"Tao có chết, tao cũng không để cho mày làm hại đến Ryan và mọi người, họ vô tội." Hugh căm phẫn.

"Tiến hành đi chúng mày." Skrein nói. Bỗng có hai tiếng, "ĐÙNG!", "ĐÙNG!" từ đằng sau, hắn trợn mắt quay qua thì thấy hai tên tay sai của hắn đã nằm xuống với vũng máu, Hugh và cô Lawrence bất ngờ nhìn lại thì thấy có Tom và Ryan. Skrein liền bỏ trốn ra sau nhà.

"Ryan, mày đến rồi đó ư." Hugh nói và đứng dậy lại gần Ryan, gã nhặt con dao phía dưới gỡ trói cho hai người.

"Đừng vội mừng, tên Ed Skrein không dễ gì buông tha đâu." Ryan ngó quan sát.

Ngay từ đằng sau, Skrein nhấc điện thoại và gọi, "Tiếp viện, tiếp viện, đến Falling Springs mau!"

Chưa đầy hai ba phút, một loạt xe với nhóm người cầm súng xuất hiện, Hugh nhận thấy liền nhặt hai con dao phía dưới để ở hai tay*, cả bốn người liền trang bị mỗi người một vũ khí và lại đằng sau nhà ẩn nấp.

Họ bắt đầu một cuộc đấu súng, do có kinh nghiệm từ hồi luyện tập nên họ đánh khá chuẩn và diệt được nhiều tên tay sai, "Đằng sau!" Cô Lawrence hô lên, nhận ra điều này Hugh chuẩn bị núp, một tên tay sai vừa vào chĩa súng thì bị Hugh đâm chém liên hoàn, ông hét lên đầy khiêu khích và chuồn ra ngoài giết những tên tiếp theo.

"Ryan, anh đứng đây bắn tỉa dần đi, để tôi chuồn phía sau diệt hết bọn kia, ở đây khó nhắm quá." Tom nói, cậu bắt đầu mặc bộ đồ cải trang của ninja và luồn lách qua một ngọn núi sau đó vòng ra đằng sau, Ryan nghe được và tiếp tục bắn. Tại cánh rừng, cậu di chuyển về phía trước và gặp Hugh, họ nhào vô chém rất nhanh những tên mải say mê nhắm vào căn nhà mà không để ý từ đằng sau.

Ryan bắn được vài tên trong số đó, bỗng có một bàn tay thò qua khống chế mũi của gã, tay chìa con dao, gã cố lấy tay đỡ lại nhìn lại thì thấy lấy đó là Skrein. "Ryan Reynolds, mày chết đi nè."

"Đừng có mơ, tao với mày cùng chết mới công bằng." Nghĩ lại từ vụ giấu ma tuý và hại người vô tội, gã căm tức, tay vẫn gồng lên để đỡ.

Tom giết xong những người trên kia thì quay lại phát hiện Ryan đang gặp nguy hiểm, cậu phi từ ngọn núi xuống. "Tom, cứu tôi...!" Ryan cảm thấy khó thở và sắp sửa hết sức.

Cậu tăng tốc một tẹo, dùng lưỡi đao thủ sẵn trong túi và phi vào cửa sổ nhắm trúng chí mạng vào tim của Ed Skrein làm hắn chết ngay tại chỗ, Ryan bấy giờ được thả ra, do sự bóp nghẹt cổ đến gần tắt thở nên khi được dồn khí oxi vào đột ngột, gã liền ho húng hắng.

"Cảm ơn... cảm ơn em, tôi không còn sức nữa, nếu em không kịp lúc thì có lẽ tôi đã chết rồi!" Gã dùng sức lực còn sót lại và ôm lấy cậu, bấy giờ người cậu do sự phá vỡ tan tành của cửa sổ nên từng mảnh đã đâm cậu và máu chảy ra khá nhiều.

"Gọi cấp cứu cho tôi đi chủ nhân, chủ nhân sống sót là tôi vui rồi biết không." Tom mừng rỡ và nói gấp, sau đó ngất đi.

Hugh và cô Lawrence xuất hiện tại vị trí hai người. "Tom! Tom! Tỉnh dậy! Tỉnh dậy! Hugh gọi cấp cứu mau!" Gã nói lớn, trong lòng nóng ran tái nhợt và mặt đỏ ửng khi nhất định phải đối phó nhiều loại cảm xúc, gã trách móc chính bản thân mình đã đẩy cậu vào thế đường cùng này, thiết nghĩ sẽ mất cậu nên gã sẽ không cam tâm, là vì gã nên cậu mới xả thân mình để cứu gã, ơn nặng nghĩa tình này gã trả còn không hết nói gì tiền bạc.

Nghe thấy, Hugh gọi điện cho xe cấp cứu đến và đưa Tom đi. Sau khi hai người họ rời khỏi, Hugh và cô Lawrence cùng nhau dọn dẹp xác người quanh đó, họ đem lên núi đào một cái hố và chôn tập thể ở đó, sau khi xong cả, Hugh cũng tạm biệt Jennifer Lawrence để quay lại thành phố.

—————

Một tuần sau...

Tại bệnh viện. Ryan đi tới đi lui ở ngoài phòng cấp cứu, bao ngày qua gã đã mất ăn mất ngủ vì hành động hoang dại đó của Tom, chính lẽ đó cái mạng già của gã mới được cứu, gã rất là khẩn trương và hi vọng bác sĩ ra nhanh một chút.

Bác sĩ vừa bước ra, Ryan lo lắng liền đến gặp và hỏi, "Tình trạng của Tom Holland sao rồi?"

"Cậu ấy đã vượt qua cơn nguy kịch, đã có thể xuất viện về nhà nhưng cần được nghỉ ngơi, và đừng cho cậu ấy ăn những món hải sản thịt các loại cho đến khi vết thương lành hẳn."

Bác sĩ giải đáp liền đi tiếp, Ryan bước vào trong căn phòng bệnh và nhìn cậu, mặt cậu giờ trắng bệch và vết thương được băng dán đủ nơi, nơi nào cũng hằn màu đỏ nhìn trông thật xót xa. "Khờ dại..." Gã đau lòng lắm và ngồi lì ở đó, gã cố nhấc bàn tay của cậu lên và đặt bên má của mình.

Cảm thấy hơi ấm, một lúc sau, cậu đã dần hồi tỉnh, cậu cố gắng mở mắt và cuối cùng cũng nhìn thấy Ryan.

"Chủ nhân..." Cậu cất tiếng làm gã vui lòng.

"Em không sao, em không sao rồi!" Gã nhào đến ôm cậu mừng không siết, cậu cũng cố đưa tay của mình lên ôm lại gã.

"Mọi người đâu rồi, em nhớ chúng ta vẫn ở trên núi mà." Tom nhìn lại thì thấy không phải nơi cậu trước đó đã đến.

"Em bị hôn mê một tuần lận, tôi còn nghĩ em sẽ không qua khỏi nên tôi thấy thương cho em lắm." Ryan giải thích.

"Thế phần thưởng của tôi đâu, thưa chủ nhân." Cậu thở dài và cố nhớ lại.

"Cái này thì sao..." Gã chồm đến và hôn cậu thật say đắm, nụ hôn lần này của gã thật ấm và cậu hôn lại, khoảng một phút sau họ mới dứt ra. "Em đã cứu mạng của anh, em cừ lắm, anh cảm ơn em còn không hết nữa nói gì được." Gã khen ngợi hết lòng.

"Chuyện nhỏ thưa chủ nhân, bổn phận em..."

Ryan bịt mồm Tom. "Đừng gọi anh là chủ nhân nữa, gọi là chồng đi. Anh yêu em." Gã gỡ ra và tiếp tục hôn lấy cậu, trong lòng hạnh phúc không biết bao giờ mới nguôi ngoai, đúng như Jake Gyllenhaal đã nói, có Tom là cả một bầu trời hạnh phúc rồi nên phải tỏ tình ngay bây giờ để giữ lấy cậu.

"Dạ, chồng ơi. Em cũng yêu anh." Và Tom hôn lại Ryan.

**-HẾT CHAP 6-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngày mai lại là chap cuối, haizzz. Sắp chia tay cục cưng của mình nữa rồi 😢.
> 
> Biểu tượng trung thành của người làm tận tình với chủ nhân của họ, sẵn sàng giải cứu chủ nhân bằng mọi giá.
> 
> Chú thích:
> 
> * Giống Wolverine á, một dị nhân đột biến hồi phục rất nhanh gần như bất tử có đôi bàn tay mọc chùm vuốt sắt của loài sói, một chém một mạng, chém phát chết luôn, anh trải qua vô vàn biến cố nhưng đến hồi vô tình bị thu phục tẩy não thì trở thành một vũ khí đích thực với mã hiệu X (của chính tổ chức anh tham gia) dùng để tấn công tổ chức khác hoặc khai thác bộ mã cũng như sức mạnh siêu hồi phục đó.
> 
> Nhạc chủ đề là Bad Blood - Taylor Swift, vừa nghe vừa đọc đi mọi người cho nóng.


	7. Lãng Mạn Mới (Hoàn)

Một năm sau...

Nhờ thế lực bành trướng của Ryan Reynolds mà tất cả mọi vụ án đều giải quyết trắng, Michael Fassbender được thả, nhưng quán bar vẫn tiếp tục hoạt động dưới quy trình quản thúc đặc biệt của cảnh sát.*

Michael nghĩ sự quản thúc này khiến lợi nhuận quán bar trì trệ nặng nề, Michael bèn từ chức và tiếp tục diễn xuất chân chính, nhưng không quên thăm cảnh sát James McAvoy, họ trò chuyện ngày qua ngày như vậy, Michael nảy sinh tình cảm nào đó với nam cảnh sát nên quyết định ở lại cùng cảnh sát McAvoy để giúp đỡ và đẩy hộ xe lăn.**

Quán bar được giao lại cho Hugh Jackman quản lí, bấy giờ không còn là nơi dành cho diễn viên ăn chơi nữa mà dành cho tất cả mọi người.

"Hai người tính làm đám cưới sao?" Ryan ghé thăm quán trở lại sau một thời gian dài rời bỏ, gã thấy Hugh Jackman cùng với Jennifer Lawrence đang ở đó đưa thiệp cho mình. Họ gật đầu đáp lại. "Còn cô Lawrence, cô lên rồi thì nông trại của cô..." Gã thắc mắc.

"Không sao đâu, có chị họ của tôi dọn lên đây ở, tôi giao lại căn nhà rồi và quyết định ở bên cạnh Hugh." Jennifer nói.

"Ừm, tôi đến đây để lấy một chút đồ thôi sau đó ra, chừng nào đám cưới hai người nhớ rủ tôi nữa nhé." Ryan bật cười nói.

"Ừm." Jennifer đáp lại và Hugh gật đầu.

—————

Về đến nhà...

"Tom yêu dấu ơi, anh về rồi đây." Ryan về nhà.

"Anh về rồi à, đồ ăn trên bàn đó." Tom ngồi đọc giấy tờ, hơn một năm sau, cậu đã có được việc làm chính thức bên Marvel. Phim Nội chiến, Người Nhện ra đời và từ đó cậu nổi tiếng trên màn ảnh Hollywood hiện nay.

"Ừm." Gã về nhà để giày và cất cái áo màu đen lên móc treo, sau đó tiến vào bàn ăn như mọi khi.

"Ryan, phim Deadpool của anh ok rồi chứ?" Tom đọc tin tức thì thấy có nhiều tranh cãi liền hỏi.

"Ờ ừm, phim hơi dị xíu nhưng mà vẫn ok đấy thôi." Ryan bật cười xấu hổ khi nhớ việc mình từng đóng cái phim vừa dâm vừa điên rồ đó.

"Em tính sẽ xin chủ tịch Kevin hợp tác với FOX để làm series crossover của Deadpool và Spider-Man, không biết anh như thế nào, em tìm hiểu là fan Marvel của chúng ta đều có sở thích được thấy hai nhân vật đó đóng chung với nhau, họ ghép cặp với cái tên gì đó dễ thương nữa, Spideypool gì đấy..." Tom nói tiếp.

"Cũng hay đấy, mà em lên mạng tìm RyanTom đi, có nhiều người bàn tán về chúng ta luôn đó. À mà thôi, anh sẽ đóng cùng em." Ryan nói, nhắc lại mới nhớ cũng có người ghép RPF các nhân vật luôn, gã cũng có đọc được và bật cười trong lòng, thiết nghĩ fan cũng sáng tạo dữ, đa phần fic gã đọc đều toàn 18+, Rape/Non-Con các thứ, diễn ra đúng ý chang những ngày đầu gã quen Tom.

"Em coi rồi, họ thích chúng ta thật." Tom bật cười đáp lại.

"Ừm..." Ryan đáp xong không tiếp tục nói nữa, gã lấy tay mở vung và ăn trưa.

—————

Rồi họ cùng nhau đóng phim, đến ngày lên diễn chung, họ cho ra một bộ series dài tập cùng với truyện tranh về cặp đôi màn ảnh Deadpool và Spider-Man crossover với nhau, nội dung là cuộc hành trình truy lùng tội phạm trên khắp thế giới và trừ khử chúng nhưng ngoài ra cũng có pha cảnh hài hước và tình cảm sâu sắc của cả hai đến cả fan dù là hủ hay không phải là hủ cũng chết xỉu vì độ dễ thương đạt tuyệt đối.

Những fiction, hashtag về Spideypool lẫn RyanTom ngày một nhiều hơn và khắp thế giới đi đâu ai cũng phải biết cặp đôi huyền thoại này.

—————

Tại một phiên họp báo, có nhiều phóng viên báo chí hỏi tình cảm thật sự là như thế nào, họ bật cười vì ngại nhưng Tom mau chóng mở lời:

"Ryan và tôi yêu nhau là thật 100%, Spideypool là canon luôn."

"ỒOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Họ hét toáng lên trong sự kinh ngạc vì cuối cùng cũng đã thừa nhận.

Các chúng hủ đều sung sướng tận đáy lòng vì ước mơ đã trở thành hiện thực, thuyền của họ bao ngày qua lênh đênh giữa biển khơi giờ đã cập bến.

"Tôi và Ryan sẽ kết hôn vào tuần sau, rất mong các bạn đến dự đầy đủ." Tom đứng lên cùng Ryan và cúi chào và họ chụp hình nhiệt tình hơn nữa trước tin sốc

—————

Và đúng như thế, tuần sau có hai cặp đôi điện ảnh kết hôn là Ryan - Tom, Hugh - Jennifer tuy khác phòng nhưng vẫn giao lưu với nhau, nơi đó là ngày tân hôn đẹp đẽ nhất của hai cặp đôi.

"Em sẽ ở bên cạnh anh chứ?" Ryan diện một bộ vest màu đen nói, tay đeo nhẫn cưới cho cậu.

"Dạ, em sẽ ở bên cạnh anh mãi mãi." Tom mặc bộ vest trắng thề lại. Họ cùng nhau hôn trước hàng nghìn người đến dự, bao gồm nhà báo lẫn đồng nghiệp X-Men, MCU, mọi người đều vỗ tay nhiệt tình trước niềm hạnh phúc mới và mỗi bên đều có một gia đình đoàn viên như ngày hôm nay.

**-HẾT-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca khúc chủ đề: New Romantics - Taylor Swift.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyK7YuwUWsU
> 
> * Trong phim MCU, Ant-Man, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch,... (nói chung là phe của Cap Steve) bị quản thúc kể từ sau Civil War, họ làm gì đều bị giám sát nên sống không tự do.
> 
> **FassAvoy (Cherik) là cameo kiêm canon nha, tui thấy như vậy là có hậu lắm luôn rồi đó.


	8. Ngoại truyện: Tôi và Anh

Một thời gian nào đó...

Michael Fassbender đang đứng bên ngoài sở cảnh sát, gã chờ ở đó rất lâu, mắt nhìn đồng hồ đã là sáu giờ hơn, thế mà người đó vẫn chưa ra. Gã bồn chồn.

Gã ngồi gục ở đó khoảng mười lăm phút vì mệt mỏi, bỗng có gì đó động đậy dưới chân, gã nhìn thử, trước mặt gã là cảnh sát James McAvoy đã tan sở đang ngồi xe lăn, gã ngước lên nhìn một cách lo lắng.

"Chờ lâu lắm đúng không, tôi làm tăng giờ thêm ba mươi phút nên ra trễ chút. Anh hứa sẽ dẫn tôi đi chơi mà." James bật cười.

"Tưởng anh không ra luôn, tôi lo lắm chứ sao không." Michael nói.

"Đi nào, đẩy xe giúp tôi đi." James thở dài nhìn và nói.

—————

Tại một quán ăn nhỏ...

"... Chuyện là thế, tất cả là do kẻ thù của thằng Ryan gây ra, tôi là vô tội vậy mà anh cũng cố bắt tôi." Michael cố gắng giải thích mọi chuyện cho James nhưng đáp lại với gã là sự thở dài của anh.

"Tôi biết mà, nhưng vì tôi là cảnh sát nên tôi không thể làm trái ý công văn hình sự được, anh cũng cố gắng tâm sự với tôi nhiều như vậy rồi là tại tôi không hiểu ý anh." James nói nhỏ nhẹ.

"Tôi có đọc báo, nhìn thấy anh bị như vậy tôi lo lắng lắm, không hiểu lí do vì sao, tôi được thả ra đến giờ đã gần một năm rồi mà ngày nào tôi cũng tự cảm thấy cắn rứt bản thân mình, cứ cho rằng lỗi tại tôi cả." Michael đau đầu.

"Thế anh mới ở bên cạnh tôi? Tôi cũng là người bình thường thôi mà." James bật cười nói. "Hơn nữa lỗi là không phải anh gây ra, do tôi chủ quan không cho người đi cùng để bảo vệ thôi không có gì cả." James giải thích.

"Nhưng có gì đó tôi không thể buông ra được, từ hồi hai chúng ta tâm sự trong sở, tôi mỗi ngày đều..." Michael nói giữa chừng thì một nữ bồi bàn đem đến thức ăn soạn lên bàn, đồng thời đặt nến lên bàn và đốt nóng làm cả hai người ngạc nhiên. Nữ bồi bàn nói:

" Nến này dành tặng cho hai vị, có tác dụng hâm nóng tình yêu, thúc đẩy quan hệ hẹn hò một cách mĩ mãn. "

"Này chúng tôi không có hẹn hò..." Hai người đồng thanh nói, "Anh không hẹn hò?" Họ nhìn nhau lại tiếp tục đồng thanh nói qua nhau.

"Dạ dạ xin lỗi, tôi rút lại ngay. Tại tôi quan sát thấy hai vị trò chuyện lãng mạn nên nhà hàng phục vụ thêm." Nữ bồi bàn quan ngại chuẩn bị thu hồi nến thì bị Michael chặn tay lại.

"Lỡ rồi thì thôi, vậy vẫn hấp dẫn như thường." Michael nói và nhìn James đang há hốc mồm kinh ngạc.

Người bồi bàn liền rời đi, cùng lúc đó Hugh Jackman và Jennifer Lawrence dẫn nhau vào nhà hàng, họ đặt món xong lại bàn ngồi thì phát hiện bên cạnh họ là Michael Fassbender và James McAvoy đang ngồi ăn tối với ngọn nến, bèn nảy sinh những suy nghĩ đầy ma mị trong lòng.

"Michael, ông chủ, ông đang hẹn hò à?" Hugh hỏi rồi bật cười.

Không định để James trả lời, gã chặn họng nói, "Đúng vậy đúng vậy, bọn tôi đang hẹn hò với nhau đấy!" Michael đỏ mặt, thì ra đây là cảm xúc thật sự của mình, ra là gã phát hiện mình yêu nam cảnh sát mất rồi nên không thể giấu tiếp cảm xúc thầm kín này nữa liền thổ ra.

"Anh nói năng linh tinh gì thế?" James nổi giận.

"Là cảm xúc thật của tôi đó, tôi đã hiểu ra rồi, là tôi yêu anh thật đó, James." Michael mừng rỡ.

"Tôi làm gì có yêu anh đâu, tự anh đến tìm tôi đấy chứ." James giận dỗi nói.

"Thì..." Michael không thể nói nên lời khi nghĩ đối phương đang nổi giận, gã nuốt nước bọt im lặng, gã xấu hổ và quay người qua chỗ khác làm điệu bộ giống như đang thất tình vậy.

——

Khoảng năm phút sau, nguyên một bàn ăn hai đôi bên không nói gì, vẫn nhìn nhau, cảm thấy ngồi không yên do tim đập nhanh, James thở dài nói. "Này, tôi xin lỗi, là tôi đã giấu anh, tôi cũng thật sự thích con người đầy phong độ như anh, chỉ là... anh có thể là một tội phạm, tôi là cảnh sát, chúng ta ở bên nhau như vậy sớm muộn cũng bị dòm ngó..." James giải thích mọi chuyện.

"Chúng ta có thể... tôi có thể ở bên cạnh anh mà, chỉ cần chấp nhận tình cảm của tôi, tôi hứa sẽ cho anh mọi thứ, cả tiền tài hay cả tình yêu mãn nguyện sung sướng nhất, tôi hứa." Michael quay đầu lại nhìn và nói với James, sau đó quay qua nhìn Hugh mới nhớ lại.

"Cậu có thể giúp tôi quản lí quán bar từ đây không, dù không đem lại lợi nhuận nhiều nhưng vẫn có tình nghĩa. Cậu từng nói sẽ tự mở quán bar riêng mình nhưng làm không nổi, nay tôi giao lại cho cậu, coi như thực hiện được một phần nào đó trong ước mơ của cậu là được làm chủ quán, cậu có đồng ý không?" Michael nói với Hugh.

"Không thành vấn đề, ông chủ hạnh phúc thì tôi cũng vui rồi chứ, tôi sẽ lo hết. Mau lại gần chỗ cảnh sát McAvoy đi." Hugh thở dài, trong lòng tuy xúc động và hạnh phúc nhưng cũng không thổ lộ, nhìn ông chủ mình cũng có hạnh phúc mới, Hugh cũng vui lây, có thế là đủ.

Michael chuyển sang ngồi bên cạnh James, anh lấy cùi chỏ vỗ lên của gã bật cười. "Cừ lắm, như thế mới được chứ."

Họ cười nhau hồi lâu. Jennifer ngồi nhìn hai ông tướng kia 'chịch' bằng mắt qua lại mà cảm thấy mất hết kiên nhẫn liền hỏi, "Rốt cuộc hai ông có yêu nhau không?" Cô mở lời.

"Tôi yêu anh ấy, tôi sẽ ở bên cạnh anh ấy." Không định để Michael nói, James công khai.

"Thế thì tốt, còn thế này thì sao?" Jennifer chấp hai ngón cái và ngón trỏ lại với nhau tạo thành hình trái tim và tay còn lại cũng vậy, rồi chạm mỗi đầu ngón tay với nhau tạo cử chỉ như muốn hai người họ hôn nhau.

"À ờm..." Cả James và Michael đều phát thẹn nhìn nhau.

Sau đó, Michael cố gắng dồn hết can đảm và vòng tay phải của mình qua phía cổ sau của James, tay trái kéo gương mặt thanh tú của anh lại tiến sát về phía mình và gã đặt một nụ hôn đầu tiên lên môi của anh, cảm thấy ấm áp, James cũng hôn lại Michael khoảng chừng thêm hai mươi giây và cuối cùng cũng bỏ ra, họ nhìn nhau. "James này, em thích chứ?" Gã mở lời.

"Tuyệt vời, anh thật ngọt ngào." James hồi đáp lại.

"Vỗ tay!!!" Hugh và Jennifer cảm thấy đủ hài lòng và vỗ tay hoan hô tình cảm mới của Michael và James.

"James, ăn xong rồi về nhà anh ở luôn nha, em có thể trả phòng cho chủ trọ được rồi. Và em có muốn chơi trò gì không, anh rủ đi?" Michael tiếp tục phần ăn của mình và nói.

"Được chứ, em dọn về ở với anh còn thấy thích nữa, cơ mà, em muốn đi đánh cờ với anh, anh chịu chơi không?" James bật cười đáp.

"Được chứ, hai ta sẽ cùng nhau chơi đánh cờ." Michael nói.

"Ừm." James tiếp tục phần ăn của mình.

Cả cặp đôi đều tận hưởng bầu không khí vô cùng lãng mạn ở nhà hàng, từ đó về sau mỗi người đều được sống bên nhau hạnh phúc khi tìm được bến đỗ dành cho riêng mình.

**-HẾT-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngoại truyện đầu tiên không viết về couple chính nhưng vẫn đủ sức hấp dẫn.
> 
> Má thì ngại yêu để Ba năn nỉ cầu xin thế này tui đọc lại muốn xịt máu mũi rồi =)) Cơ mà truyện vẫn dễ thương như thường.
> 
> Bài hát chủ đề: The Greatest Things - Cher feat. Lady Gaga.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuqPO0Rntro


End file.
